


Sweet Dreams

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [42]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen reflects on his and Sarita's daughter sharing their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

For the third time in an many days Mira had found her way into their bed. She was going through a phase of having nightmares of monsters and the like chasing her to gobble her up and the only thing that could soothe away her tears was to sleep curled up with her mamae. Cullen did not begrudge his daughter this comfort, he knew first-hand how soothing Sarita’s presence could be. He too had been lulled back asleep with her hand rubbing soothing circles over his back, her voice singing Dalish lullabies softly, words he could not understand but made him peaceful nonetheless.

When Mia had last written she had told him to put Mira back to her own bed whenever she had a nightmare so that her sharing their bed did not become a bad habit. Sarita looked shocked at the very idea and whilst Cullen could see the logic in his sisters advice, all Mira had to do was look up at him with her large eyes the colour of honey and he would tuck her in next to her mother.

This was how he found himself standing at his bedside trying to find a spot large enough for him to slip into but had become enraptured by the sight of the great loves of his life. Scout, the mabari that he had adopted was lying stretched out in front of the fire place. Sarita was lying on her back, raven hair spread over her pillows, her white nightdress twisted to just above her knees. Her face was relaxed in a peaceful slumber and her right arm was resting around their daughter who was curled up on her side, a mess of golden curls trailing behind her and her rosy cheeks marred by the remnants of dried tears. Her thumb was firmly in her mouth as she clung onto her Mamae.

Sarita would joke that with Mira’s colouring and human features it was hard to discern that they were even related but Cullen could always see the resemblance. Yes at first glance Mira looked most like him with her golden curls and honey eyes but he saw so much of Sarita in her. In the shape of her smile or the echo of her laughter. The mischievous glint in her eyes, the delicate curve of her nose. Her heart most of all, like her mother Mira seemed to have an abundance of love in her heart that she freely offered to anyone. More than once in the village she had decided to hug a complete stranger that she thought seemed sad, pouting when one or the other of them warned her of the dangers of strangers.

She also adored animals, some days it seemed that Scout liked her more than he did his master and she had a habit of attracting a small menagerie of animals to follow her around when she would play in the garden, one day toddling in for lunch followed by Scout, three ducks and a sheep. Cullen had struggled to keep a straight face as he explained to his daughter that her new friends could not stay in the house while Sarita had smiled fondly and opined that had they been with her clan Mira would grow to become the Halla Keeper.

The biggest similarity however was how much her presence alone could warm his heart. When he too succumbed to bad dreams he would lightly step into her room and watch her sleeping soundly or when he was racked with the lingering pain of his withdrawal and she would press a kiss to his forehead while Sarita made him some willowbark tea he knew that he could endure for the family and the life he had managed to build. In the light of all that allowing her to share their bed when scared seemed a very small price to pay.

With a weary sigh he gently nudged her over and she curled further into the side of her Mamae. He quickly slipped into the small vacant space and she rolled over in her sleep, flinging her arms around him. He smiled softly as he inhaled the scent of her hair, like strawberries and sunshine as she mumbled wearily “‘love you papae…”

“I love you too bumblebee” he replied as he fell asleep surrounded by those he loved.


End file.
